¿La Rompí?
by BeastDark
Summary: Ha pasando. finalmente sucedió. Después de un momento humillante, Raven ha perdido sus poderes y ahora se expresa libremente. Pero ella no es realmente ella nunca más. ¿Es esto algo bueno? (chico bestia y raven)
1. Fue un accidente

**Bien aquí les traigo una traducción**

 **-Escrito por beutifulpurlpleflame**

 **Los invito a visitar mi página en Facebook, si no entienden el link de la historia ya que no aparece completo, pueden pasar a mi perfil y en la descripción aparece completo**

 **www . Facebook Beast dark 1017373468291819/?ref=hl**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

Hasta ahora había sido capaz de leer en la sala común sin ningún problema. Pero estas últimas semanas habían sido tortuoso. Chico Bestia no podía dejarla sola. Él siempre estaba allí, dondequiera que fuese, y no se callaba a su alrededor. En los últimos meses, por fin había comenzado sus brotes de crecimiento y cada mañana se mide a sí mismo en la pared. Fue sin duda cada vez más alto; la pared estaba cubierta de marcas para probarlo. Pero no fue notable hasta el día había estado a su lado y podía casi ver por encima de su cabeza.

Había llamado a los otros Titanes a demostrarles que él era ahora por lo menos tres o cuatro pulgadas más alto que ella. Ya no era el titán más corto. Y ahora no iba a dejar de hablar de eso. Pero eso palidecía en comparación con la cantidad de chistes malos que usó para tratar de hacer reír a diario.

"... De cualquier manera, ¿has oído el de la hormiga? Bueno, ¿a dónde van las hormigas para sus vacaciones? Frants!" Chico Bestia se echó a reír y celebró a su lado. Se limpió una lágrima de su ojo y vio que Raven siquiera lo miró seguía con su libro. "Aquí hay otro, éste me recuerda a Robin, ¿qué es lo que incluso la persona más cuidadosa no mira? Su nariz" Él se echó a reír una vez más y se golpeó la rodilla. Raven hizo todo lo posible para simplemente ignorarlo, pero no podía seguir así mucho más tiempo. "¡Oh! Tengo una muy buena ¿Cuál es el país más resbaladizo en el mundo? Grecia" Agarró el lado del sofá y se sostuvo a sí mismo mientras se reía. Eso fue todo, ya había tenido suficiente.

"Chico Bestia, no quiero oír más chistes", dijo, cerrando su libro. "por siempre." Se puso de pie y se dirigió a su habitación.

"Oh vamos, no me puedes decir que no has encontrado gracioso uno solo de esos chistes", dijo después de ella.

Ella se detuvo y se dio la vuelta, mirándolo a los ojos, que eran más altos de lo que solían ser. "No he encontrado gracioso uno solo de esos chistes," ella dijo tan serio como era humanamente posible, era divertido ya que ella no era exactamente humana. Ella se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a su habitación. Mientras caminaba Chico Bestia la llamó.

"Yo voy a hacerlo algún día, Raven! Voy a hacer reír!

"ni por casualidad," ella llamó.

Su pequeño último comentario no afecto en lo mínimo a Chico Bestia ni un poco. Iba a seguir tratando de hacerla reír; no importa el tiempo que hiciera falta. Era su misión en la vida, y él lo tomó muy en serio.

Ya era hora de la cena y Cyborg llegó con tres órdenes de pizza. Irrumpió en la habitación, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. "¿Quién esta hambriento?" Colocó las pizzas en la mesa y abrió sus párpados para arriba. Los Titanes tomaron cada quien una rebanada y empezaron a comer.

Todos excepto Raven, que no tenía mucha hambre. Se sentó en el sofá, que ahora estaba ocupado por los hambrientos titanes comedores de pizza, bebiendo una taza de té y leyendo su libro.

"HEY RAVEN!" gritó Chico Bestia detrás de ella. Ella gritó, saltó tres pies en el aire y aterrizó en el suelo. Su corazón estaba acelerado y ella miró a Chico Bestia con dagas en los ojos.

"¿Qué?" preguntó ella, gruñendo entre dientes.

"¿Quién soy?" preguntó mientras sostenía una caja de pizza vacía de arriba delante de él. Abrió la caja y la cerró como una boca diciendo: "Dame de comer!"

Raven se levantó a sí misma del suelo y volvió a sentarse en el sofá. "No lo sé", dijo en su voz monótona, como si no fuera lo suficiente con el susto que le había dado.

"¡Oh vamos!" dijo Chico Bestia va alrededor del sofá para él estaba frente a ella de nuevo. Sostuvo el cuadro arriba una vez más y le dijo: "Dame de comer, Seymour!"

"Chico Bestia, realmente no lo sé," ella dijo mientras pega la nariz de nuevo en su libro, casi literalmente.

"Vamos, es Audrey II de la tienda de los horrores!" dijo Chico Bestia tirando la caja de pizza a un lado. "¿Cómo puedes no saberlo?"

"Por favor, ¿quién es este Audrey del cual Chico Bestia habla?" susurró Starfire a Robin.

"Es un personaje de una obra de teatro," dijo Robin tomando su segunda porción.

"Ah, ¿y este personaje es un cuadro que habla de la pizza? ¿Es muy entretenido?", dijo Starfire, aplaudiendo.

"No, en realidad, es una planta gigante," dijo Cyborg.

"¿Así que la caja de la pizza es un tipo de planta de la Tierra?" preguntó Starfire bastante confusa.

"No, el personaje de la obra es la planta", dijo Robin tratando de ayudarla a entender. "Chico Bestia estaba pretendiendo utilizar la caja como si fuera la planta."

"Ah, ahora entiendo", dijo Starfire con una sonrisa. "¿Debido a que las cajas de pizza no pueden cantar, y las plantas... puede? Espera, ¿las plantas terrestres cantan?"

Raven obviamente no iba a conseguir nada de paz y tranquilidad con el aquí y decidió ir a su cuarto a leer. Ella sabía que estarían explicándole las diferencias entre plantas, cajas de pizza y personajes de obras de teatro durante al menos una hora. Ella no estaba de humor para escuchar esa noche.

Más tarde, sola en su habitación, cerró su libro finalmente después de terminar el capítulo que había estado tratando de completar todo el día. Ella estiró los brazos y oyó que llamaban a su puerta.

"¿raven?" preguntó chico bestia.

Suspiro molesta y se fue a su puerta. Ella le abrió, vio al cambia formas verde, y le dijo: "¿Qué quieres?"

"Está bien, sé que todo eso de la tiende del terror podría haber sido un poco de mal gusto para ti", dijo abriendo la puerta por completo. "Así que tengo una broma para compensarte por ello."

"Chico Bestia, realmente no..." ella comenzó, pero fue interrumpido por Chico Bestia.

"¿Por qué el rey iría al dentista? Para tener sus dientes coronados" Él se rio y se sostuvo en la puerta para mantener parado. Raven se limitó a mirarlo, no le impresionada nada. "¿Nada?" preguntó, su rostro un poco serio. Raven lo empujó hacia atrás con sus poderes y cerró la puerta. "Espera Tengo uno más!" La puerta se abrió rápidamente y Raven parecía volar hacia él.

"Chico Bestia, no quiero oír nada más", dijo tan airadamente que Chico Bestia fue empujado contra la pared. "¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo? Todos sus chistes son infantiles y estúpido y no quiero escuchar otro durante el tiempo que yo viva." Ella flotó hacia atrás, de vuelta a su habitación y cerró la puerta.

"¿Así que supongo que voy a intentar de nuevo más tarde?" le preguntó a través de su puerta.

"Chico Bestia, déjame ponerlo de esta manera", dijo, tan frustrada como ella alguna vez había sido. "El día en que me hagas reír ese día te beso"

Las luces por encima de él se estremecieron y se encendieron y apagaron. Sabía que era el momento de irse por lo que rápidamente se quitó del pasillo. Sabía que una vez que los poderes de Raven comenzaron a surtir efecto debido a sus emociones ya era hora de retroceder.

'¿Por qué no me dejas en paz? " se preguntó al colapso en su cama. 'Él es peor que un hermano pequeño.' Podía sentir un dolor en su cabeza que brotaba y eso acaba de hacerlo aún más molesto. Ella nunca tuvo dolores de cabeza a menos de que realmente estuviera muy estresada.

'Muy bien, Raven, sólo tiene que calmarte. Medita por un rato y todo va a desaparecer. "Ella se sentó y comenzó a cantar su mantra.

Pasó una hora y su dolor de cabeza casi había desaparecido, pero aun así fue persistente. Ella decidió que la mejor cosa para continuar relajada después de la meditación era tomando una ducha para despejar su mente. Agarró un par de toallas de su armario y se dirigió al cuarto de baño. Ella entro al agua y fue inmediatamente aliviada.

Se sumergió mas en el agua y volteo la cabeza hacia atrás y hacia delante, soltando gotitas de agua por todo la ducha. Ella salió y cogió una de las toallas.

Chico Bestia estaba silbando mientras caminaba por el pasillo, con las manos en los bolsillos. De repente, sintió un poco de presión sobre la vejiga y se dirigió al cuarto de baño. Él todavía estaba silbando mientras alcanzaba el pomo y lo giraba. Él abrió la puerta y se quedó allí, con los ojos en blanco. Raven estaba a medio de la ducha, con el brazo extendido hacia las toallas. Ella abrió la boca y sus ojos entraron en shock también. Fue sólo durante unos dos segundos, pero se sentía como una eternidad. Raven explotó con su energía negra, sus poderes, y aventó a Chico Bestia de espalda. Él golpeó contra la pared de enfrente y la puerta se cerró de golpe. Ella gritó como nadie había oído nunca antes.

"Amigo! Oh, Dios mío! ¡Oh, Dios mío!" gritó Chico Bestia cubriendo sus ojos. "¿Qué he hecho? ¡Oh, no! ¡Oh Dios mío!" Se puso de pie y corrió a su cuarto, cerró y bloqueo la puerta.

Raven no había tenido intención de hacer todo lo que había sucedido. Ella no había convocado a sus poderes para cerrar la puerta, o lanzar Chico Bestia contra la pared. Simplemente sucedió. Pero tan pronto como sus poderes habían estallado fuera de ella cayó al suelo.

Su dolor de cabeza había desaparecido.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Continuara….**


	2. La espera

**Los invito a visitar mi página en Facebook**

 **www . Facebook Beast dark 1017373468291819/?ref=hl**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

Chico Bestia dejó cansadamente su habitación a la mañana siguiente, no sabía dónde estaba Raven. No sabía si ella les había dicho a los otros Titanes. ¿Qué iban a hacer con él si se enteraran? Fue un accidente; juraría por su tumba. Caminó más lento que de costumbre, mirando en cada esquina antes de seguir adelante. Entró en la sala común y vio a Robin, Cyborg y Starfire sentado a la mesa de la cocina. Todos ellos tenían una mirada seria en su rostro. "Uh oh", pensó. 'Ellos saben.'

"Chico Bestia, tomo asiento", dijo Robin pateando una silla de la mesa para él. El Changeling suspiró y se sentó. "Entendemos que algo pasó entre tú y Raven ayer por la noche."

"Lo que la hizo gritar," dijo Starfire.

"Lo que queremos saber es," dijo Cyborg.

"¿Qué hiciste?" los tres preguntaron a la vez.

Chico Bestia tragó saliva, su estómago se torció. "Bueno, yo un este... en... entré al baño mientras se estaba... bañando."

Starfire se quedó sin aliento. "¿La viste en el baño?"

"No... peor." Los tres titanes abrieron los ojos mientras esperaban que les digiera el resto. "Yo la vi... salir de la ducha...". Starfire se quedó sin aliento aún más difícil y las mandíbulas de los dos muchachos se redujeron. Chico Bestia se sonrojó terriblemente y simplemente quería morir en ese mismo momento.

"¿Tu qué?" Cyborg y Robin exclamaron con llamas en sus ojos.

"Pero fue un accidente Lo juro por Dios que fue un accidente Yo nunca jamás en un millón de años de los chorrocientos haría algo así a propósito" dijo Chico Bestia teniendo miedo por su vida.

En ese momento la puerta de la sala común se abrió y Raven entró. Ella estaba silbando y prácticamente bailó por las escaleras que conducen a la cocina. Ella vio a los cuatro titanes ella les sonrió y les dio un hola. "Buenos días amigos." Ella se sirvió una taza de té y se sentó junto a todos ellos. "Entonces, ¿qué está pasando?" Los cuatro titanes simplemente la miraron, sorprendidos. Estaba sentada en su silla, con un brazo colgando sobre la parte posterior de la misma. Bebió un sorbo de té y esperó a que respondieran. Pero no lo hicieron. Ellos simplemente la seguían mirando. "Caray, ¿qué pasa con ustedes esta mañana?"

"¿Qué pasa con nosotros? ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?" preguntó Cyborg.

"¿a mí? Nada", se rio. Luego puso su taza sobre la mesa y se quedó sin aliento, como si ella se hubiera dado cuenta de algo.

"Starfire! ¿Sabes lo que tenemos que hacer hoy?" Starfire inexpresivamente negó con la cabeza. "Tenemos que ir al centro comercial.

"Creo que voy a perforar mis orejas."

Ahora los otros cuatro Titanes sabían que algo andaba mal con Raven. Pero Starfire no le importaba y aplaudió felizmente. "Oh, sí Tenemos que ir al centro comercial de compras!"

"genial", dijo Raven.

"Bueno, ¿qué te pasa?" preguntó Cyborg.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntó Raven.

"¿Qué quiero decir? Estás actuando... normal", dijo Cyborg. Un montón de dispositivos electrónicos salieron de él y comenzó a escanear a Raven. "Algo tiene que estar mal con tigo."

Raven empujó todo el material electrónico lejos de ella y le dijo: "¿Te importa?"

"Cyborg está haciendo su trabajo, Raven," dijo Robin. "Estás actuando de manera extraña."

"¿Qué puedo decir?" dijo raven recogiendo su taza. "soy medio demonio, ¿Qué Esperabas que yo fuese normal?" Ella acerco la taza a sus labios y comenzó a beber.

"Oye, eso me recuerda una broma," Chico Bestia sonrió, sus preocupaciones de que raven iba a matarlo eran cosa del pasado. "¿Qué tienen los demonios de vacaciones? Un diablo de compañero"

Antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de reírse de su propia broma raven de repente se echó a reír, ahogándose en su té. El té salió por la nariz y la boca, la pulverización de los otros Titanes. Corrió hacia el fregadero, incapaz de controlar su risa. Escupió y resopló el té de su nariz, seguía sin poder parar de reír.

Los titanes se limpiaron el té que les había caído cunado raven rio, cada uno confundido por lo que estaba pasando. "¿Ella simplemente se río?" preguntó Robin alzando la ceja.

"Creo que ella lo hizo", dijo Cyborg.

"raven", dijo un Chico Bestia absolutamente conmocionado. "te reíste... de uno de mis chistes!"

Ella volvió a la mesa y limpio su nariz, una vez más, y trató de calmar su risa. "Sí, supongo que lo hice", dijo secándose una lágrima de su ojo. Luego agarró Chico Bestia y le dio un rápido y fuerte beso en los labios. Entonces ella lo soltó y se dirigió a su habitación. Chico Bestia cayó fuera de su silla y se sentó en el suelo. "Voy a tomar un poco de dinero y luego podemos dirigirnos hacia el centro comercial, ¿está bien star?" Starfire asintió y Raven se fue.

Chico Bestia miró hacia el techo, sin saber lo que había sucedido. Los otros tres titanes lo miraron por encima de la mesa en el suelo. "¿Qué diablos fue eso?" preguntó Robin.

"Ella dijo que el día que la hiciera reír sería el día en que ella me besaría", dijo Chico Bestia, sin dejar de mirar al techo. Permaneció allí durante algún tiempo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 **Virginia807-** jaja siempre es un placer saber que lees mis historias y traducciones y si lo continuara aun que esta historia es algo corta….saludos

 **Cristian Reynolds Logan-** bueno pues gracias por eso, pues bueno no sabía eso pero que bueno que te guste, yo sé lo que es tenerlos que leer en inglés o traducidos por google y la verde es una mierda de traducción.

Bueno en eso estoy intentando mejorar ya que la ortografía y yo no, nos llevamos muy bien pero bueno hay que intentar mejorar, y obviamente es mejor que la traducción que te ofrece google, bueno gracias y claro que seguiré espero animar a más personas para que escriban sus propias historias o traducciones ya que pues antes de traducirlas tengo que leerlas en traducción por google y la verdad me arruina la historia a mí pero es un pequeño precio a pagar para que los demás la disfruten un poco más entendible.


	3. ¿Normal?

**Muy bien les invitó a mi página en Facebook, si el enlace no sale completo como de costumbre puede visitar mi perfil y encontraran la página hay subo las historias en cuanto las escribo…saludos**

 **facebook,com /Beast-dark-1017373468291819/?ref=tn_tnmn**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

Raven se estremeció por un momento, pero luego sonrió cuando sabía que todo había terminado. La señora sostuvo un espejo para ella y ella observó las orejas recién perforadas. Starfire la había visto muy curiosa y ahora estaba muy contenta de ver lo hermosos que se veían las orejas de raven.

"Oh raven tus oídos son maravilloso" Starfire aplaudió.

"Lo sé", dijo raven feliz. "He querido hacer eso desde hace mucho tiempo"

"Por favor dime ¿no te duele?" Starfire preguntó con curiosidad.

"Sólo un momento", dijo Raven, levantándose de la silla. "tu deberías hacerlo también."

"¿Crees que debería?" preguntó Starfire, con los ojos grandes.

"¡Segura!" dijo raven dejándose caer en la silla. Starfire eligió un par de pendientes de diamantes y pronto tubo sus oídos perforados.

Una vez que las dos niñas tenían las orejas perforadas y su kit de limpieza esencial, se dirigieron a comprar ropa. Starfire nunca había sido más feliz en toda su vida. Ella le había rogado a Raven para ir al centro comercial con ella para "salir" y ahora que estaba con ella estaba en el cielo.

"Amiga Raven, ¿te gusta esta camisa que me he probado?" preguntó Starfire que emerge de su camerino. Tenía una camiseta sin mangas de color rosa en la que se miraban "soy linda y feliz". Era apretada, especialmente en la región del pecho.

"Bueno, sin duda muestra su escote", dijo raven enarbola hacia fuera de su propio vestidor.

"¿Escote?" preguntó Starfire inclinando la cabeza.

"tus pechos", dijo raven abriendo la puerta y revelándose a sí misma. "¿Qué piensa de esta falda? Creo que hace ver a mi trasero extremadamente grande." raven estaba en una falda muy corta azul que sin duda la abrazaba por detrás con fuerza.

"Oh raven, tu trasero se ve muy favorable...", dijo Starfire con una sonrisa. "¿Quieres comprarlo?"

"¿Por qué debería? No puedo ir por ahí mostrando mi gran trasero", dijo raven cerrando la puerta. "Tengo que ocultarlo."

"No lo entiendo", dijo Starfire mientras se deslizaba en un par de jeans. "¿No quiere que su parte inferior se vea grande?"

"No, no", dijo raven tirando la falda por encima de la puerta de su camerino.

Al final las dos chicas compraron algunas cosas tantas que llenaron dos bolsas cada una. Después de las compras pararon en el spa y tenía faciales completos, manicuras, pedicura. Una vez que estaban listas se dirigieron de nuevo a la torre.

Robin y Cyborg estaban sentados en la sala de vigilancia, mirando todo el vídeo que había sido tomado de la noche anterior. Ellos exploran todo lo que miraban, en busca de que le paso a Raven. Ellos estaban tratando de averiguar lo que le había pasado lo que la había cambiado.

"Está bien, hasta ahora la hemos visto salir del cuarto de baño, sosteniendo su cabeza", dijo Robin. "Eso debe haber sido después de que Chico Bestia entró."

"Y luego tenemos a ella yendo a su cuarto," dijo Cyborg. "Ahora tenemos que ver el vídeo de la cámara en la habitación de Raven, pero eso depende de ti. Tú eres el líder, el hombre."

"Lo sé," dijo Robin con un suspiro. "Por mucho que no me gusta invadiendo su privacidad, tenemos que ver lo que pasó."

"Está bien", dijo Cyborg accediendo a las imágenes.

La pantalla que estaban viendo se llenó con la imagen de la habitación de raven vacía. Cyborg adelanto rápido hasta que vio a Raven entrar.

Ella todavía estaba sosteniendo su cabeza y parecía un poco mareada. Ella también estaba envuelta en una toalla y empezó a cambiarse.

Cyborg y Robin apartaron la mirada y avanzaron rápidamente hasta que estaba en su leotardo. Vieron como ella tranquilamente se metió en la cama y se durmió. Ellos adelantaron hasta que fuera de mañana y ella se levantó. Se estiró, se puso su capa, y salió de la habitación. Miraron el video de la cámara de afuera de su cuarto y la vieron caminar por el pasillo, con una sonrisa en su rostro. Eso fue todo, habían visto todo.

"Bueno, eso fue inútil", dijo Robin frustrado.

"No lo entiendo", dijo Cyborg. "¿Cuando pudo haber cambiado? Debe haber sido cuando ella estaba en el baño, y no podemos ver eso."

"Sí, eso es ir demasiado lejos", dijo Robin recostándose en su silla. "Pero, ¿cómo diablos vamos a averiguar qué fue exactamente lo que le pasó?"

"No lo sé", dijo Cyborg. Entonces sus ojos se percataron de la imagen de la cámara 23. "Pero parece que ella y Starfire están de vuelta."

Robin miró la pantalla y vio a las dos niñas Titanes entrar en la torre, riendo y sonriendo. Los dos decidieron ir a encentrarse con las chicas en la sala común.

"Amigos Oh!" exclamó Starfire. "Raven y yo hemos tenido el más maravilloso día. Hicimos la perforación de las orejas, nos probamos la ropa sin razón, además de él lavado y la limpieza de nuestra piel y las uñas de los dedos de manos y pies."

"Suena como que se divirtieron mucho", dijo Robin sonriendo.

"Bueno, a veces sólo necesitas un día de chicas", dijo raven dejando caer sus bolsas. "Star, tenemos que hacerlo de nuevo."

"Eso me haría muy feliz", dijo Starfire con una risita.

"Por lo tanto, Raven, ¿sigues sintiendo... genial?" preguntó Cyborg.

"Por supuesto que sí", dijo raven poniendo los ojos y sonriendo. "¿Por qué no habría de sentirme así?"

"No hay razón," dijo Cyborg tratando de sonar normal.

"Amigos, ¿dónde está Chico Bestia?" preguntó Starfire colocando sus bolsas en el suelo también.

"No estoy seguro", dijo Robin. "La última vez que lo vimos estaba tirado en el suelo junto a la mesa."

"¿Tal vez él está en su habitación?" preguntó Starfire.

"Voy a ir a buscar", dijo Raven. "Tengo que ir a acomodar mis cosas nuevas de todos modos." Tomó sus bolsas alegremente y se dirigió hacia su habitación, tarareando para sí misma.

"Starfire, ¿ella ha estado así todo el día?" preguntó Robin.

"Sí, ha sido una experiencia gloriosa", dijo Starfire dando vueltas. Cyborg y Robin simplemente se miraron y suspiraron. Tenían que saber lo que estaba pasando.

Raven dejó caer sus bolsas en su habitación y se dirigió por el pasillo hasta la habitación de Chico Bestia. Ella casualmente tocó a la puerta y le dijo: "Oye Chico Bestia, ¿estás ahí?" No oyó respuesta aluna, así que volvió a llamar. "¿Hola?" preguntó ella con tono de vos más alto.

Su puerta se abrió lentamente unas pocas pulgadas y los ojos de Chico Bestia miraron a través. Ella sonrió y dijo: "No te encuentras."

"Uh... hola," dijo. "¿bueno ... ¿quieres algo?"

"No, sólo preguntaba dónde estabas," ella dijo meciéndose hacia adelante y hacia atrás en sus pies. De repente se quedó sin aliento y abrió la puerta un poco más abierta. "Oh, yo acabo de recordar ¿Sabes lo que hay esta noche?"

"No," dijo, dando un paso atrás ahora que la puerta estaba abierta.

"Hay un maratón de películas monstruo esta noche", dijo con los ojos emocionados. "¿Quieres verlo conmigo?"

El corazón de Chico Bestia comenzó a correr. No sabía por qué, simplemente corría. "¿Por supuesto?" dijo inseguro.

"Increíble", sonrió. "Si tú no estás ahí me sentiría muy asustada. Tienes suerte de ser tan valiente."

"Tú... ¿Crees que soy... valiente?"

"Duh! ¿Por qué cree que te pedí verlo conmigo?" Ella se rio y le dio un puñetazo en el brazo juguetonamente. Él soltó una risa nerviosa y se frotó el brazo. Luego levantó una ceja y le dijo: "Oye, ¿estás bien?"

"Uh ¿por qué?" preguntó rápidamente.

"No lo sé", dijo ella, mirándolo extrañamente. "Sólo parece un poco raro hoy."

"¿yo?" Chico Bestia prácticamente gritó. "Yo sólo estoy actuando raro porque tú estás actuando raro."

"No estoy actuando raro", dijo claramente pero luego sonreír. "Sólo estoy siendo yo."

"Raven, no es tú", dijo Chico Bestia desesperadamente. "tu eres diferente y realmente me estas volviendo loco. Escucha, si esto es sobre mí por verte... desnuda..., lo siento. No quise hacerlo, realmente no lo hice apropósito. Y yo realmente no mire nada. Por lo tanto, si este está tu forma de castigarme, por favor, házmelo saber ahora"

Ella lo miró fijamente por un momento. "Uh, ¿de qué estás hablando?" Luego esbozó una sonrisa pícara y arqueó una ceja. "¿Cuándo me vistes desnuda? No estabas espiando, ¿verdad?"

"¡Que no!" dijo Chico Bestia en estado de pánico. "estaba saliendo de la ducha y yo accidentalmente entraste y te mire. ¿No te acuerdas?"

"Supongo que no", dijo raven encogiéndose de hombros. "Creo que me he acordado de eso. Mira, Chico Bestia, no estoy segura de lo que está pasando hoy con ustedes, o con cualquier otra persona, pero estoy bien. De hecho, nunca me he sentido mejor en mi vida. Por lo tanto, ¿todavía está en pie en el maratón de esta noche? "

Pensó por un momento, pero al final decidió que bien podría ir junto con ella. "Si seguro."

"Genial," dijo Raven y luego saltó por el pasillo.

La sonrisa de raven fue agridulce para Chico Bestia. Lo había intentado durante tanto tiempo hacerla sonreír, había dedicado todo su tiempo libre a eso. Pero ahora que ella estaba sonriendo no podía disfrutar de su sonrisa. Porque en realidad no era ella. Esta no era Raven.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Continuara….**

* * *

 **Virginia807** \- aa que mala suerte tienes tú siempre que esperas con ansia alguna de mis historias dejo pasar algún tiempo jajaja pero bueno ya está el episodio….saludos

 **pink-hoshi-** jajaja si de echo soy muy selectivo con las historias que traduzco, no todas las historias tiene ese algo que te engancha hasta el final, de echo me tarde algunos días en actualizar por estar buscando historias nuevas para traducir o escribir….saludos

 **lirio de plata** \- jajaja lo se cosas raras pasan cunado la gente actúa rara…..saludos


	4. Maratón de películas monstro

**Muy bien les invitó a mi página en Facebook, si el enlace no sale completo como de costumbre puede visitar mi perfil y encontraran la página hay subo las historias en cuanto las escribo…saludos**

 **facebook,com /Beast-dark-1017373468291819/?ref=tn_tnmn**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4 – Maratón de películas mostro**

Chico Bestia miró en la sala común y vio a raven sentada en el sofá. El maratón de películas monstruo estaba a punto de comenzar y él sabía que ella lo esperaba para estar ahí. En realidad no se sentía cómodo estando alrededor de ella cuando ella era tan... normal, pero él no estaba a punto de romper una promesa. Tomó una respiración profunda, se calmó, y se dirigió a la televisión.

"Ahí lo tienes," dijo con una sonrisa. Chico Bestia casi tropezó con sus propios pies cuando la vio. Llevaba un pijama. Nunca la había visto en otra cosa que su leotardo. Ella estaba en una piyama azul con morado y una camiseta azul que tenía una imagen de un pájaro negro en él. En su regazo estaba sentado un gran tazón de palomitas de maíz. "Siéntate, que va a empezar."

Tomó lentamente un asiento en el otro extremo del sofá. Colocó el tazón de palomitas entre ellos y dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisa mientras tomaba un puñado de palomitas de maíz. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y rápidamente regreso su atención a la pantalla. Al comenzar la primera película rápidamente se levantó y apagó las luces.

"¿Estás segura de que quieres hacer eso?" preguntó. "puedes asustar demasiado."

"Oh, por favor, no me dará tanto miedo", dijo raven riendo y volviendo a sentarse. "E incluso si lo hago, tengo que decirme a mí misma que es sólo una película y que el monstruo es realmente un hombre de mediana edad con una cremallera en su traje."

La criatura se acercó más a la joven pareja desprevenida. Sus dientes brillaban con su viscosa que escupía el de su mandíbula. Su respiración se hizo pesada y rápida, se acercó a ellos. El sonido de su enorme cuerpo en movimiento a través de la niebla era sutil, pero se aferró a los pelos en el cuello. Sus ojos se estrecharon cuando vio a sus víctimas a través de la niebla...

Los ojos de raven nunca habían sido tan grandes de miedo. Tenía las rodillas bajo la barbilla y ella las abrazó cerca de ella. Ella estaba casi temblando de miedo. Su corazón estaba acelerado y toda su atención estaba en la película. Chico Bestia había visto esta película dos veces antes, así que no estaba tan ansioso. Miró a Raven y vio que ella se había puesto en realidad un poco más pálida por el susto. De repente, ella escondió el rostro entre las manos cunado el monstruo prácticamente respiraba por el cuello de la pareja. Chico Bestia no pudo evitar sonreír.

"No puedo ver", dijo raven a través de sus manos.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Chico Bestia tratando de no reírse.

"Dime cuando termine," dijo ella, enterrando su cabeza en sus rodillas.

"Está bien", dijo Chico Bestia. "Recuerda, es sólo un..."

"BOOOO!" gritó Cyborg detrás de la cabeza de Raven.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" raven gritó, saltando cinco pies en el aire. Pateó el tazón de palomitas de maíz y luego aterrizó encima de Chico Bestia. Cyborg cayó riendo histéricamente.

"¡Oh Dios mío!" Él rio. "Eso fue demasiado bueno! Demasiado bueno! Ah, ja, ja, ja!"

Raven se aferró a Chico Bestia con tanta fuerza como pudo. Ella sabía que su corazón se había acelerado demasiado. Ella estaba ahora definitivamente temblorosa de todo el cuerpo.

"Amigo ¿Qué te pasa?" gritó Chico Bestia.

"Lo siento, hombre, no pude resistirme", dijo Cyborg recogiéndose a sí mismo de él suelo. Siguió riéndose para sus adentros mientras se alejaba, va a hacer quién sabe qué.

Raven aún sostenía a Chico Bestia bastante fuerza. Su corazón estaba desacelerando lentamente hasta que de nuevo estuvo a un ritmo normal, pero todavía temblaba.

"Uh, Raven, ¿estás bien?" preguntó Chico Bestia.

Raven asintió y lentamente se sentó y volvió a su lugar en el sofá. Había palomitas por todo el lugar y ella se deslizó sobre el sillón, sintió que crujía debajo de ella. Movió un poco su cabello de la cara y suspiro muy inestable. "Él es un idiota", dijo finalmente con voz temblorosa.

"Sí", se rio. Él realmente no había reído en mucho tiempo. Bueno, era más como un día y medio, pero eso fue mucho tiempo para él.

"¿Todavía quieres ver el maratón? Porque yo entiendo totalmente si lo que desea terminar por hoy."

"No," dijo ella, cerrando los ojos y negando con la cabeza. "Quiero seguir viendo."

"¿De Verdad?" le preguntó muy sorprendido.

"Sí, Yo estaba disfrutando hasta Cyborg me asustó."

"¿Tú lo disfrutabas? Te veías muerta de miedo para mí."

"Eso no significa que yo no lo estaba disfrutando." Ella sonrió y limpió las palomitas del sofá. "¿Uh, Chico Bestia?"

"¿Sí?" preguntó.

"¿Te importaría si me siento más cerca de ti?" preguntó ella con timidez. Esto casi dejó sin aliento de Chico Bestia. "Es sólo que... bueno... yo sé que no voy a tener tanto miedo si estás cerca de mí, ¿sabes? Cada vez que me da miedo me puedo tranquilizar sabiendo que es sólo una película."

"Uh... está bien", dijo, todavía en estado de shock. Raven dio una tímida sonrisa y se acercó más. Sintió que su corazón comenzó a correr mientras sentía sus pijama tocar el muslo. Trató de sentarse casualmente, pero tan pronto como ella se metió en la película una vez más sus rodillas volvieron hasta la barbilla.

En la siguiente media hora raven estaba ocultando su rostro de nuevo y gimiendo cada vez que un momento de suspenso se acercó. Chico Bestia podía oírla repetir en voz baja: "Es sólo una película, es sólo una película." Lentamente levantó su brazo y lo colocó en la parte de atrás del sofá. No estaba muy seguro de por qué, se sentía natural. Ella por otra parte, enterró su cara en sus palmas. "Dime cuando el monstruo los atrape."

"¡Oh, no, tienes que ver esta parte", dijo, estirando sus manos para abajo. "Esta es la mejor parte de la película." raven miró de mala gana a la pantalla y vio.

Había un niño sentado en la esquina de una habitación. Parecía muerto de miedo. Él fue presionado fuertemente contra la pared y las lágrimas corrían por su rostro. Era un silencio sepulcral, excepto por el sonido de los latidos de su corazón acelerando.

Raven se acercó más a Chico Bestia, tratando de no cubrir sus ojos. El changeling sabía lo que venía y se preguntó cómo reaccionaría raven. No podía dejar de mirarla, esperando el momento para verla.

Todo lo que estaba en la pantalla era un primer plano de la cara aterrorizada del niño. Poco a poco, cerró los ojos y gimió desde el horror de lo que le estaba pasando. Luego de detrás de él dos grandes brazos monstruosos atravesaron la pared, y envolvieron alrededor al chico, y tiraron de él hacia atrás a través de la esquina.

Raven gritó y hundió el rostro en el pecho de Chico Bestia. Estaba un poco sorprendido, pero sonrió por lo mismo. "¡Idiota!" ella gritó en su pecho mientras el reír por lo mismo. "¿Por qué me haces ver eso?"

"Porque yo jamás podría perdonarme si no lo hacía", dijo, tratando de dejar de reír.

"Sólo enciende las luces, no puedo soportarlo más", dijo, sin moverse.

"¿Estás segura?" preguntó él, no creyendo que ella era en realidad iba a renunciar.

"¡Sí! Ahora quita tu brazo de encima y ve a encender las luces!" gritó sentada.

Chico Bestia ni siquiera se había dado cuenta. Él miró hacia donde su brazo había estado en el respaldo del sofá y vio que ya no estaba ahí.

Miró el hombro de raven y vio que su brazo estaba cómodamente envuelto alrededor de ella. Rápidamente tomó su brazo hacia atrás y se levantó a encender las luces. Cuando la habitación se ilumino, una vez más miró hacia el sofá y vio a Raven. Ella sacudió la cabeza, como si estuviera enojada con él, y estrechando su pierna febrilmente. Volvió hacia ella y se sentó.

"¿Estás bien?" le preguntó tratando de no reírse.

"¡No! Nunca he estado tan asustada en toda mi vida", dijo con una sonrisa. Estaba empezando a gustarle que ella era capaz de reírse de cualquier situación. Básicamente, la había engañado para ser aterrorizada y ella seguía sonriéndole. Ella no iba a hacerle daño; que ni siquiera iba a gritarle con furia. Ella en realidad parecía como si hubiera disfrutado ese momento.

"Bueno las luces están encendidas por lo que no tiene que tener miedo", dijo Chico Bestia mientras se relaja de nuevo en el sofá.

"Nunca voy a volver a dormir de noche", gimió Raven.

"Sólo deja las luces encendidas", dijo. "Eso siempre funciono para mí cuando yo estaba asustado."

"No tienes miedo", dijo raven mirándolo directamente a los ojos. "¿Cómo puedes no tener miedo?"

Chico Bestia se estancó por un segundo. No sabía por qué, pero en ese momento él estudió sus ojos. Sus ojos violetas con un toque de azul oscuro que sólo brillaba cuando quería. No sabía por qué nunca se había fijado en sus ojos antes. Tal vez fue porque por lo general los había escondido bajo su capa. Tal vez fue porque ella nunca lo había mirado a los ojos antes si no era para amenazas. "Yo me asusto."

"No, no lo haces!" dijo raven empujándolo juguetonamente. "Nunca te asustas cuando vemos una película de terror."

"Eso es por lo general porque ya he visto la película tres veces en el momento en que ustedes la ven", dijo sonriendo.

Raven se estiró y se puso de pie. "Bueno, ya está bien. Supongo que no soy lo suficientemente valiente como para manejar una maratón de películas monstruo. Ahora, si me disculpan, tengo que usar el baño." Con eso ella salió, tarareando para sí misma como siempre.

Chico Bestia apagó la televisión y se sentó allí durante unos minutos. Mil cosas pasaron por su mente.

'¿Estaba realmente tan asustada? ¿Siempre le había dado este miedo en las películas? ¿Le importaría que mi brazo estuvo envuelto alrededor de ella? ¿Me importa? ¿Por qué ni siquiera se? Bueno, no fue intencional, ¿verdad? Ya sabes, nunca me di cuenta de lo bonito que eran sus ojos.

¿Qué? ¿De dónde vino? Wow, ella seguro es diferente. Es raro. Creo que si me encontrara con cualquier otra chica que actuara como ella está actuando ahora mismo, estaría sobre ella. Este es el tipo de chica que me gusta, dulce y amante de la diversión. Pero no me puede gustar Raven. Es como una regla no escrita no me puede gustar un compañero de equipo. ¡Espera un segundo! Starfire y Robin están convirtiendo en pareja, así que por qué no podría yo y Raven? ¡QUÉ! ¿Por qué acabo de pensar en eso?! Estoy pensando en mí y Raven juntos? Bueno, basta de pensar por esta noche. Tengo que ir a la cama'. Con eso Chico Bestia se levantó y se fue a su habitación.

Al pasar por el cuarto de raven no pudo evitar sentir una desgraciada sonrisa en su rostro.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Continuara…**


	5. El chakra

**Muy bien les invitó a mi página en Facebook, si el enlace no sale completo como de costumbre puede visitar mi perfil y encontraran la página hay subo las historias en cuanto las escribo…saludos**

 **facebook,com /Beast-dark-1017373468291819/?ref=tn_tnmn**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5 – El chakra**

A la mañana siguiente Chico Bestia se despertó y sintió una enorme presión sobre la vejiga. Él se puso de pie y con rigidez se dirigió al cuarto de baño. Nunca había estado tan feliz de encontrarlo desocupado. Él suspiro de alivio cuando libero la gran carga. Se miró en el espejo y vio que tenía los ojos todavía hinchados por el sueño y su cabello era horriblemente torcido. Se lavó las manos y tomo una toalla.

Mientras se secó las manos algo llamó su atención. Vio algo pequeño en el suelo. Un poco brillante y era de color rojo con un esquema negro.

Se agachó y miró el pequeño objeto.

"Oh, Dios mío", dijo para sí mismo mientras lo recogió. Era el chakra de Raven. Rápidamente se lo metió en el bolsillo y decidió buscar Robin. Él salió del baño, pero antes de que pudiera poner los dos pies por el pasillo alguien salto sobre él. Raven había saltado sobre su espalda y estaba montada de una manera que parecía que cabalgaba.

"chico bestia de la mañana!" dijo mientras tartamudeaba alrededor, encima de él todavía. "¿Te he asustado?"

"¡Sí!" dijo todavía en estado de shock, pero sonrió.

"no lo hice", dijo, saltando fuera de él. "Te asusté."

"Bueno, tal vez lo hiciste, pero te juro que estaba muerto de miedo", dijo tratando de convencerla. Mientras decía todo esto la miraba a la mitad de su frente. Efectivamente, su chakra no estaba ahí. Sino en el bolsillo.

"Sí, claro," dijo ella, corriendo delante de él. "Vamos, me muero de hambre"

Chico Bestia observó mientras ella corrió el resto del camino por el pasillo y entró en la sala común. Ella estaba nuevamente usando su uniforme, pero mientras corría por el pasillo su capa se levantada alta y le permitió ver a su refinada figura. Se dio cuenta de lo pequeña que era su cintura y la forma curvilínea que tenía su cuerpo. De inmediato se dio una palmada mentalmente y se dirigió a la sala común.

Después del desayuno Raven y Starfire decidieron ir a ver una película. Chico Bestia sabía que una vez que se habían ido podía revelar lo que encontró en el baño para los otros chicos.

"Simplemente no puedo entender por qué está actuando de esta manera", dijo Robin. "Es como si ella fuera una adolescente normal."

"Bueno, yo creo que podría haber encontrado la razón", dijo Chico Bestia tendiéndoles la mano y revelando el chakra. "Encontré esto en el piso del baño. Es la cosita que trae en su cabeza."

"¿Su chakra?" preguntó Cyborg.

"Sí", dijo Chico Bestia entregándoselo a él.

"¿esta ha sido la razón de su cambio todo este tiempo?" preguntó Robin conmocionado. "¿Cómo podríamos haber pasado por alto esto?"

"Bueno, es pequeña," dijo Cyborg, mirarlo de cerca. "Vamos a ir a ver el video de seguridad de nuevo, sólo para estar seguro."

Al revisar dicho material de archivo, se dieron cuenta de que Raven saliendo del baño ya no poseía la piedra en su frente y se dirigía a su habitación. Llegaron a la conclusión de que el chakra no estaba en su cabeza. Robin no pudo evitar darse unas patadas a sí mismo.

"De todas las cosas estúpidas se nos pasó esto", dijo mientras la pantalla se apagaba. "Bueno, supongo que esto explica muchas cosas."

"Pero, ¿qué es lo que tiene esta pequeña joya que mantuvo a raven reservada?" preguntó Cyborg. "Yo hubiera pensado que era más que eso."

"Tal vez ", dijo Chico Bestia. "¿Quieres escuchar algo extraño? raven no se acuerda de cunado la mire en el baño."

"¿Y tú si lo recuerdas muy bien?" preguntó Robin.

"¡No!" dijo Chico Bestia rápidamente. "Pero ¿no crees que eso es raro? No sólo eso, ella piensa que así es como siempre ha sido."

"¿Cómo diablos vamos a arreglar esto?" preguntó Cyborg.

"Vamos a tener que hablar con ella cuando llega a casa," dijo Robin.

Unas horas después de Raven y Starfire regresaron, todavía secándose las lágrimas de sus ojos. La película tuvo un final triste, tan triste que incluso Starfire sabía lo que estaba pasando. Los chicos estaban viendo la televisión y parecían felices cuando llegaron a casa.

"Entonces, ¿Qué tal la película?" preguntó Cyborg.

"Fue muy triste", dijo Starfire, soplando su nariz. "Yo no sabía que existían esas historias."

"¿Así que les gusto?" preguntó Robin.

"me gustó tanto que comprare el DVD cunado salga," raven admitió. Ambas chicas procedieron a ir a sus habitaciones.

"Raven, ¿podemos hablar?" preguntó Chico Bestia.

"Claro", dijo raven con una sonrisa. Ella se dejó caer en el sofá con ellos. "¿Qué pasa?"

"¿Sabes qué es esto?" preguntó Cyborg tendiéndole el chakra.

Raven lo miró con curiosidad y reflexionó. "Es algo que me resulta familiar," dijo tomándolo de Cyborg y sosteniéndolo. "¿Qué es?"

"Va en el medio de tu frente", dijo Chico Bestia apuntando a su cabeza y mostrándole donde iría.

"Se llama chakra", dijo Robin. "Y lo has utilizado todo el tiempo."

"¿Qué?" preguntó raven con una risa.

"Es posible que no lo recuerdes, Raven," dijo Cyborg. "Pero tú no eres siempre tan... feliz."

"Sí," intervino Chico Bestia. "Por lo general, está tranquila y toda sombría. ¿Cómo has estado últimamente no eres tú?"

Raven miró a todos ellos, como si cada uno tuviera tres cabezas. "Bueno, no estoy segura de lo que está pasando", dijo con una risa nerviosa, "pero si ustedes piensan que esto es divertido, no lo es." Ella se levantó para irse, pero Chico Bestia la agarró del brazo y la volvió a sentar.

"No, nos comprometemos a que esto no es una broma", dijo con toda seriedad.

"Sólo queremos ayudarte," dijo Cyborg.

"Yo no necesito ninguna ayuda, chicos", dijo raven empezando a sentir miedo. "Y me está haciendo sentir muy incómodo en este momento."

"Está bien, lo sentimos", dijo Robin poniendo una mano sobre su hombro. Chico Bestia no sabía por qué, pero para el en ese mínimo momento sintió enojo de Robin. "Pero ¿podrías hacernos un favor?"

"¿Qué?" preguntó raven nerviosamente.

"¿Podrías tratar de poner el chakra de nuevo en la cabeza?" preguntó Robin. "Sólo para terminar con nuestras sospechas."

Cuervo miró la joya en la mano. No podía negar que había algo familiar en ella, pero lo que decían era una locura. Al final, ella suspiró y decidió complacerlos. "genial." Ella levantó la joya a la mitad de su frente y saltó de su mano y se pegó a ella. Ella se sorprendió por un momento y sintió una oleada de recuerdos inundando su mente. Un dolor muy familiar volvió a su cabeza y ella sintió mucho dolor.

"¡Quítamelo!" se las arregló para decir a través del dolor. Cayó de rodillas y gritó. Un torrente de energía negro fue liberado de ella y comenzó a envolver la habitación.

"Rápido quítensela!" gritó Robin.

Los tres chicos llegaron por ella, pero fueron rechazados por una ráfaga de energía. Los ojos de raven se volvieron de color negro con sus poderes y ella gritó aún más. Los chicos trataron de arrastrarse hacia ella, pero sus poderes eran demasiado fuerte para ellos. Chico Bestia se convirtió en un tigre y con sus garras se arrastró hacia Raven. Cuando llegó hasta ella agarró el chakra. Con todas sus fuerzas y poco a poco la desprendió de ella. La energía negra astilló el lugar y desapareció.

Robin y Cyborg se levantaron a sí mismos del piso y se dirigieron a Raven y Chico Bestia. Raven estaba acostada sobre su espalda, temblando. Parecía como si ella estuviera en estado de shock. Chico Bestia se sentó y miró en su mano, y vio el chakra. Miró a Raven y vio que estaba tan blanca como un fantasma.

"Raven, ¿estás bien?" preguntó Robin tomando su mano.

"Vamos a llevarla a la enfermería," dijo Cyborg recogiéndola. Chico Bestia se puso de pie y los siguió.

Starfire se reunió con ellos en el pasillo y les preguntó qué había sucedido para que la torre se volviera negra. Le dijeron lo que había pasado mientras se abrían camino a través de la torre. Raven todavía estaba temblando y no había dicho nada. Cyborg la conecto a un par de monitores.

"Creo que está bien", dijo Cyborg. "Ella está sólo en estado de shock."

"¿Por qué le pasaría algo así a Raven?" preguntó Starfire. "Ella es feliz ahora, ¿por qué esto no es algo bueno? ¿Por qué tienen que tratar de hacerla tristes de nuevo?"

"Porque no es realmente ella, Starfire," dijo Robin. "Ella no es ella misma. Ella ni siquiera recuerda quién era."

"¿Ella tiene la amnesia de las telenovelas?" preguntó Starfire conmocionado.

"No exactamente," dijo Chico Bestia.

"¿Qué pasó?" preguntó una voz muy suave. Todos miraron a raven que estaba empezando a mirar a su alrededor. Ella sostuvo su cabeza con una mano temblorosa.

"¿Qué puedes recordar?" preguntó Robin.

Raven lentamente se sentó y cerró los ojos. "Yo... no... estoy segura. Es... es como si hubiera un centenar de recuerdos que vienen a mi cabeza, pero no puedo asimilarlos. No sé lo que pasó."

"Está bien, voy a preguntarte acerca de un par cosas y me dices si tu puede recordarlo," dijo Robin. "¿Te acuerdas de nosotros pidiéndote que te ponga tu chakra de nuevo?"

Raven se concentró y asintió con la cabeza. "Sí, me acuerdo de eso."

"Está bien, ¿puede recordar algo de ayer? ¿Te acuerdas de ir al centro comercial con Starfire?"

"Creo que... sí, lo recuerdo."

"Ahora este es muy importante, Raven. ¿Te acuerdas de que Chico Bestia accidentalmente te miro en el baño?"

Raven suspiró y pensó lo más que podía. "No estoy segura." Ella mantuvo la cabeza abajo y trató de concentrarse. Entonces ella abrió los ojos y se quedó sin aliento. "Espera! Yo... yo recuerdo. Yo estaba saliendo de la ducha y... me vio" Miró a Chico Bestia y ambos comenzaron a ruborizarse horriblemente. Raven ahora estaba muy confundida. "¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué sucede esto?" Las lágrimas se deslizaron en sus ojos y los cubrió con las manos.

"Creo que deberíamos dejarla sola por un rato", dijo Cyborg.

"Buena idea", dijo Robin. "Ella tiene que acomodar sus pensamientos."

Los otros cuatro Titanes dejaron a raven para poner su mente en orden. Poco a poco todo iba a volver a ella, y ella no estaba muy contenta con los resultados. Una opción ahora yacía ante ella, y ella no estaba segura de qué camino tomar. Ella tendría que pedir a sus compañeros de equipo que la ayudaran.

Le tomó un par de horas, pero ella dejó de temblar y fue capaz de reunirse con sus amigos. Tenían una taza de té esperando por ella y ella estaba agradecida por ello.

"Amigo Raven, que te siente mejor ahora, ¿no?" preguntó Starfire.

"Un poco", dijo raven bebiendo su té.

"¿Todavía confundida o has recordado todo?" preguntó Cyborg.

"Todo viene de nuevo a mí", dijo el raven con un suspiro. "Todo."

"¿Crees que puedes contarnos lo que pasó?" preguntó Robin.

"Voy a tratar", dijo Raven. "Cuando Chico Bestia me miro accidentalmente en el baño estaba tan sorprendida, avergonzada, y mortificada, era como si mi mente no pudiera manejar la situación y perdiera todo el control así que mis poderes simplemente se hicieron Cargo e hicieron lo que querían, Por desgracia, mis poderes son tan fuerte que casi explota un fusible en mi mente y en el proceso mi memoria quedó ligeramente borrada. Eso es todo lo que he reunido hasta ahora. Mi chakra debe haber sido arrojado fuera de mi frente".

"Bueno, todavía tengo una pregunta," dijo Cyborg. "¿Por qué es que puedes mostrar todas sus emociones cuando su chakra no está en ti? Quiero decir, ¿es realmente todo eso es lo que te impide actuar... normal?"

"Algo así", dijo Raven. "Mi chakra es realmente la única cosa que mantener mi mente equilibrada. Normalmente no importaría si tengo mi chakra o no. Pero cuando mis poderes hicieron cortocircuito todo tipo de cosas ocurrieron."

"¿Así que no tienes poderes?" preguntó Robin.

"Por el momento, no", dijo Raven.

"Entonces, ¿cómo vamos a conseguir regresar tu chakra a tu cabeza de nuevo sin matarte?" preguntó Chico Bestia.

"Va a volver por su cuenta cuando esté lista", dijo Raven. "Cuando mi mente este de vuelta a la normalidad y mis poderes se hayan restablecido, la piedra va a encontrar su camino a casa." Señalando a la mitad de su frente.

"Entonces, ¿qué hacemos hasta entonces?" preguntó Cyborg.

"No hay nada que realmente podemos hacer", dijo Raven. "Pero, hasta entonces, puedo abrazar a mis emociones." Ella sonrió levemente.

Recordó lo divertido que realmente se la estaba pasando en ser un adolescente normal. No estaba segura de cuánto tiempo más sería de esa manera, pero sabía que tenía que aprovechar cada momento precioso que tenía hasta entonces.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Continuara….**


	6. Videojuegos

**Muy bien les invitó a mi página en Facebook, si el enlace no sale completo como de costumbre puede visitar mi perfil y encontraran la página hay subo las historias en cuanto las escribo…saludos**

 **facebook,com /Beast-dark-1017373468291819/?ref=tn_tnmn**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6 - Videojuegos**

Chico Bestia y Cyborg se sentaron a jugar uno de sus muchos juegos de video; éste pasó a ser un juego de carreras de coches. Sus dedos se movían tan rápido como era humanamente posible. Los dos estaban apretando los dientes y murmurando cosas horribles bajo su aliento, raven entró y vio a los dos jugando.

"Esto es tu fin, hierba manchada, te vas abajo!" dijo Cyborg.

"quieres probar mi metal" dijo Chico Bestia.

Raven se dejó caer en el sofá y vio el juego. Ella nunca había prestado atención a cualquiera de los juegos que jugaron antes, pero pensó, "¿Qué diablos?" No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que ella estuviera al borde de su asiento.

"a la izquierda a la izquierda" le gritó a Chico Bestia.

"¡Lo estoy intentando!" gritó. Se volteo con el controlador hacia la izquierda, como si fuera a ayudar.

"¿Por qué diablos le ayudas?" preguntó Cyborg.

"Cuidado con el camión" gritó raven a Cyborg. Fue a desviarse, golpeó de frente. Esto le hizo perder segundos preciosos y ayudó a Chico Bestia a tomar la delantera. Cyborg trató de ponerse al día con él, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Chico Bestia cruzó la línea de meta... primero!

"¡SÍ!" gritó Chico Bestia saltando. "Lo hice, Le gané, Chico Bestia, Chico Bestia"

"Oh hombre," dijo un Cyborg derrotado.

"¿Puedo jugar?" preguntó Raven.

Chico Bestia dejó su pequeña danza de la victoria. "¿Quieres jugar? ¿En serio?"

"toma mi control," dijo Cyborg arrojándoselo a ella. "voy a trabajar en mi bebé." Se puso de pie y salió de ahí haciendo pucheros y refunfuñando para sí mismo.

"Está bien, así que ¿cómo se juega?" preguntó raven mirando el control, que ella sostenía al revés,

"Bueno, en primer lugar, se sostiene de esta manera", dijo Chico Bestia girando el control. "Este botón acelera, estos botones te ayudan a su vez, el pequeño interruptor le da la opción para ver de cerca o de lejos, ahora no pulses el botón verde porque va a hacer que el juego se pause, y el botón rojo te llevará al menú. Si se presiona el triángulo te llevará a un menú diferente, donde se puede elegir... "

"¡Detente!" dijo Raven. Su cabeza le daba vueltas con toda esta información. "Creo que no puedo recordar todo eso."

"Está bien, yo te ayudaré", dijo Chico Bestia reiniciando el juego. "Vamos a hacer un juego de un jugador para que pueda obtener práctica."

La ayudó a elegir un coche y el terreno. Se aseguró de que era la más fácil en todo el juego. Raven estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja con entusiasmo. Vio la pantalla y decía 3 ... 2 ... 1 ... GO! raven comenzó a empujar todos los botones y su coche comenzó a moverse lentamente, mientras que los otros coches le pasaron rápidamente.

"Mantén tu dedo en ese botón," dijo Chico Bestia.

"¿Qué botón?" preguntó raven frenéticamente.

"El del dedo medio ", dijo Chico Bestia.

"¿Éste?" preguntó Raven.

"Sí, ese. Ahora ve a la derecha! ¡Muy bien!"

"¡Ah! Mis dedos no pueden estar en siete lugares a la vez"

"Bueno, ahora evita esa esquina. Dije evítala! ¡Ay! ¡Oh, no parecía bonito!."

"Mi conductor esta fuera del coche ¿Qué diablos? ¿Ella está de vuelta en? Woo hoo, estoy de vuelta en el camino"

"Bueno, ahora te quedas ahí."

"¡Qué diablos es eso!"

"Eso es sólo un avión."

"¿Por qué diablos está ahí un avión en el camino? ¿Cómo consigo pasarlo?"

"Sólo tienes que ir debajo de él."

"¿Qué pasa con esa rampa?"

"No, no tomes la rampa."

"¡Demasiado tarde!" raven gritó de emoción cuando tomó la rampa y voló sobre el avión. Chico Bestia estaba en shock.

"No puedo creerlo, lo hiciste Nadie nunca lo había hecho nadie pasaba sobre el sin que se callera en la parte superior del avión."

"Esto es genial." Dijo raven, estaba riendo horriblemente. Sus manos estaban volando por todo el lugar con el controlador. Chico Bestia nunca pensó que tendría tanta diversión con Raven, especialmente no en los videojuegos.

"Lo hice, quede en primer lugar" raven gritó lanzando el control al aire. Se volteó asía Chico Bestia y le dio un abrazo emocionada.

Chico Bestia vivió en ese abrazo durante lo que pareció una eternidad, aunque sólo duró un instante. Ella lo soltó y se levantó para hacer su propia pequeña danza de la victoria.

"buen trabajo", dijo Chico Bestia.

"Eso fue muy bueno", dijo raven volviendo a sentarse. "Vamos a hacerlo de dos jugadores."

"¿Estás segura?" Preguntó Chico Bestia levantando una ceja. "Porque yo no voy a ir fácil de derrotar."

"Chico Bestia puedo volver a la normalidad en cualquier momento", dijo raven recogiendo su control de nuevo. "¿Vas a jugar contra mí o no?"

"claro", dijo Chico Bestia con una sonrisa malévola. "Va a ser un viaje lleno de baches." tomo su control y pulsó el botón de reinicio.

Ha sido un juego muy cerrado. Chico Bestia saltó a la derecha en la delantera, pero raven tenía algunos trucos bajo la manga. Fingió estar todavía un poco lenta en el juego, pero luego se estrelló contra él y se las arregló para salir adelante. Pero no había contado con una vaca que solo apareció en el camino, y ella se estrelló contra ella. Esto dio a Chico Bestia solo el tiempo suficiente para golpearla.

"Lo siento, pero yo te advertí," dijo Chico Bestia estirándose casualmente.

"Hey, yo habría ganado si no fuera por esa estúpida vaca", dijo raven empujándolo.

"Claro, tu puedes seguir diciéndote eso a ti misma," dijo Chico Bestia mientras le daba palmaditas en la espalda.

"Revancha, Ahora" gritó ella y comenzó el juego de nuevo. Ahora las cosas se estaban poniendo serias.

Jugaron partida tras partida, ganando cada uno después del otro y el otro exigiendo una revancha. Sin darse cuenta fueron llegando los demás Titanes a animarlos, pero finalmente consiguieron aburrirse. Después de cuatro horas los dos estaban en un combate a muerte. Todas las reglas estaban apagadas y todo se valía. Ellos se daban codazos uno a otros con fuerza y trataban de tirar al otro fuera. Raven comenzó a patear a Chico Bestia, y él dio un codazo en la espalda.

"No me empujes," gruñó Raven.

"Bueno, no me pegues," gruñó de espalda.

"Sólo te estoy pateando porque me estas empujando", dijo Raven sin relajarse.

"Y yo sólo estoy empujando porque me sigues pateando", dijo Chico Bestia mientras la empujo tan fuerte que ella en realidad se cayó. El control se le cayó de la mano y Chico Bestia cruzó la línea de meta.

"¡SÍ! El campeón indiscutible rey de todo" el grito. Levantó los brazos en el aire y comenzó a patear sus piernas salvajemente.

"tramposo, tiraste el control de mi mano", dijo Raven.

"Hey, todo vale en el amor y la guerra", dijo Chico Bestia sintiéndose bastante satisfecho de sí mismo. En la pantalla se muestra la frase, "HIGH SCORE, ENTER NAME". "Y ahora para que sea oficial", dijo Chico Bestia alcanzando su controlador para introducir su nombre. Pero su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando vio a Raven cerca del botón de reinicio. "Tú... no... te atreverías."

"¿Oh no?" dijo con maldad. Su dedo comenzó a moverse hacia el botón.

"No lo hagas," chico bestia advirtió.

"voy a hacerlo", sonrió. Su dedo estaba a punto de tocar el plástico cuando Chico Bestia salto sobre ella. Ella gritó cuando él la agarró y los dos comenzaron a rodar por el suelo. Tenía el pecho apretado contra su espalda y sus brazos envueltos alrededor de ella. Miró la pantalla y vio que cuando él le había atrapado él la había obligado a pulsar el botón de reinicio. Su puntuación se perdió.

"¡NO!" el grito.

"Suéltame" gritó raven tratando de zafarse de su agarre.

"Se borró, borraste mi puntuación más alta!"

"Me has hecho, trampa tramposo. Ahora déjame ir" En este punto raven se echó a reír, lo que sorprendió a Chico Bestia.

"¿de Qué diablos te ríes?"

"¡Eso fue asombroso!"

"¿Qué?"

"¡Todo! Nunca he tenido tanta diversión en toda mi vida." Chico Bestia la soltó y ella salió de él, sin dejar de reír. Ella suspiró y se puso de pie, frotándose los ojos. "Creo que estoy ciega. Nunca he mirado a una pantalla durante tanto tiempo."

"Bueno, supongo que hay una primera vez para todo", dijo Chico Bestia sentado. No estaba seguro de lo que había sucedido en el último minuto. Él y Raven pasaron de luchar por su reventar a carcajadas. Él estaba empezando a enamorarse de Raven.

"Me muero de hambre", anuncio raven corriendo a la cocina. Abrió la nevera y se asomó. "¿Quieres algo?"

"Sí, yo podría comer algo de tofu ahora mismo", dijo Chico Bestia de pie. Se dirigió hacia la nevera y se detuvo en seco al ver a Raven. Ella se inclinó sobre la mirada en el estante inferior. No pudo evitar inclinar la cabeza y comenzar a revisarla.

Volteo la cabeza y casualmente le preguntó: "¿Dónde está el queso de soja?"

"en la Plataforma Izquierda", respondió con la voz quebrada. 'Oh, Dios mío, la estoy mirando. La estoy mirando de arriba a abajo Tengo que parar. Apártate, Chico Bestia, simplemente aléjate... Oh, Dios tiene un cuerpo bonito. ¡Qué! ¡Basta, basta, basta! Tengo que salir de aquí'. Con eso Chico Bestia salió corriendo de la habitación. Raven dio la vuelta y vio que había desaparecido.

"¿Chico bestia?" ella preguntó. Ella simplemente se encogió en hombros y volvió a conseguir para sí misma algo de comer.

Chico Bestia corrió a su habitación y presionó su espalda contra la puerta. Su corazón estaba acelerado y luego se dio cuenta de que sus manos estaban sudando. Esto tenía que parar. Tenía que poner fin a esto. Por cualquier medio necesario.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Continuara…..**

* * *

 **pink-hoshi** \- jajaja pues no solo tuve mucho tiempo libre en todo el día no tuve nada que hacer así que pues dije fics no, jajaja si de echo tiene esa esencia de capítulo de serie pero bueno jajaja…..saludos

 **Virginia807-** jajajaja pues tendrás que leer para describirlo..saludos


	7. Ignorando a tus sentimientos

**Muy bien les invitó a mi página en Facebook, si el enlace no sale completo como de costumbre puede visitar mi perfil y encontraran la página hay subo las historias en cuanto las escribo…saludos**

 **facebook,com /Beast-dark-1017373468291819/?ref=tn_tnmn**

* * *

 **Capítulo 7 – Ignorando a tus sentimientos**

Chico Bestia llamó a la puerta de Cyborg. Se sentía mal del estómago estaba tan nervioso. Sabía que Cyborg nunca iba a dejarlo vivir, pero algo había que hacer y Cyborg era el único que podía ayudarlo. La puerta se abrió y ahí estaba.

"Hey chico bestia, ¿qué pasa?"

"Cy, un poco mal tengo un problema", dijo Chico Bestia tratando de no parecer demasiado patético. "Y me preguntaba si podrías ayudarme."

"Claro, hombre, vamos," dijo Cyborg abriendo la puerta completamente para que Chico Bestia pidiera entrar. Cyborg arrimo dos de sus sillas y se sentó. "¿Qué pasa?"

"Bueno, yo necesito saber si es posible retirar una parte de mi cabeza para obtener control sobre mi cerebro", dijo Chico Bestia con toda seriedad.

Cyborg simplemente lo miró fijamente durante un segundo. "¿Qué? ¿De qué diablos estás hablando?"

"Está bien, me gusta una chica", dijo Chico Bestia de pie y dando vueltas por la habitación. "El problema es que yo sé que no debo enamorarme de ella. ¡Somos completamente opuestos! No sólo eso, no sé qué hacer ni lo que siento. Así que el problema es que yo realmente no quiero pensar en ella nunca más. "

"Uh... ¿de quién exactamente estamos hablando?" preguntó Cyborg.

"No quiero decir", dijo Chico Bestia tímidamente.

"Vamos, hombre, ¿cómo diablos se supone que debo ayudar si no sé quién es el que está enamorado?"

"No aras más que reírte de mí. Mira, yo me rio de mí mismo!"

"Chico bestia."

"! bien Es ...de Raven," dijo en un susurro.

"¿Eh?"

"Es raven" prácticamente gritó. "me gusta Raven, está bien!"

Cyborg intentó no mirar demasiado sorprendido, a pesar de que lo estaba, por supuesto. También trató de no reírse, sabiendo que Chico Bestia se enojaría y se iría. "Está bien, vamos a ver si lo entiendo. ¿Te gusta Raven?"

"Sí."

"¿Y tú no quieres que te guste?"

"Sí."

"Bueno, no me gusta decir esto, pero no soy realmente a la persona que deberías de estarle diciendo esto."

"¿Qué? ¿Entonces a quién debo decirle?"

"Deberías decirle a Raven."

Chico Bestia no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. Su boca se abrió y entró en pánico. "¿Qué? Amigo, ¿estás loco? Yo no puedo decirle a raven que me gusta ella!"

"¿Por qué no?"

"Debido a que arruinaría nuestra amistad!"

"¿Qué pasa si le gustas también?"

"No importa. Incluso si lo hiciera, sus poderes van a volver en cualquier momento y entonces realmente nunca podríamos estar juntos."

"Bueno, yo no sé qué decir chico bestia."

Chico Bestia suspiró y volvió a sentarse en la silla. Él puso su rostro entre las manos y negó con la cabeza. Ahora sí que tenía un problema.

Había contado con que Cyborg supiera qué hacer. Ahora él se quedó con dos opciones. Conservar eso en el interior de él y dejar que se agraven las cosas, o hacer la cosa más valiente que jamás haría. Decirle a raven cómo se sentía.

Volvió a la cocina y la vio sentada en la mesa, comiendo un sándwich. "Ahí estas," dijo ella tragando el bocado que tenía. "¿Qué pasó? Simplemente desapareciste."

"recordé algo que tenía que hablar con Cyborg", dijo Chico Bestia tratando de sonar normal. Por un momento se quedó ahí, mirándola comer. Ella lo miró y le dio una sonrisa tonta.

"¿Qué?"

"Nada", respondió rápidamente y fue a la cocina para hacerse algo de comer. Cuando terminó, se sentó a su lado y comenzó a comer. Para entonces ya ella había terminado y estaba bebiendo el último trago de su leche. Él la miraba todo el tiempo.

"¿Tengo algo en la cara?" preguntó raven secándose los labios.

Chico Bestia regreso de nuevo a la realidad. "¿Qué?"

"Sigues mirándome raro, ¿tengo algo en mi cara?" preguntó de nuevo.

"No, yo sólo estaba... pensando," dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Raven puso los ojos y le dedicó una sonrisa. Ella se levantó y se puso su plato y el vaso en el fregadero. Luego se acercó a la radio y lo encendió. Ella cambió giro alrededor y encontrar hasta que encontró una emisora que le gustaba. Se dio la vuelta y le sonrió a Chico Bestia mientras empezaba a bailar. "¡Amo esta canción!" dijo mientras bailaba hacia él.

Chico Bestia podía sentir su corazón latiendo cunado ella movía sus caderas y bailó hacia él. Ella agarró sus manos y lo llevó a sus pies. Ella comenzó a bailar a su alrededor, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

"No sabía que te gustaba bailar," dijo Chico Bestia nerviosamente mientras tragaba la comida en la boca.

"Sólo la buena música", se rió raven.

Chico Bestia se limitó a observar mientras bailaba. Se veía tan feliz, tan despreocupada. Algo que nunca pensó que en un millón de años que iba a ver a Raven haciendo. Él se quedó ahí, como si estuviera congelado.

"¿Que sucede contigo?" le preguntó volteando a él. "¿No sabes cómo bailar?"

"Bueno, sí, pero..."

"Entonces vamos, muévete!" ella sonrió juguetonamente. Ella agarró sus caderas y las movió de un lado a otro. Chico Bestia no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Tenía que salir de ahí. Agarró sus manos y se los puso en sus caderas.

"Uh, tengo que irme...", dijo rápidamente y comenzó a correr.

"¡Espera! ¿Qué pasa?" preguntó, y dejó de bailar.

Él no le respondió, simplemente corrió a su habitación, donde sabía que estaría a salvo. '¡Esto está muy mal! Necesito ayuda. Yo en serio necesito ayuda. ¿Qué voy a hacer? Que hormonas tan estúpidas! 'Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de golpes en su puerta. Su piel Casi saltó de él.

"¿Chico bestia?" Fue Raven.

'Perfecto, sólo era la última persona que quería volver a ver en este momento ", pensó. "¿Sí?"

"¿Estás bien?"

"Si estoy bien."

"Bueno, simplemente saliste corriendo de la habitación. Si algo está mal puedes decírmelo."

'Ese es el problema. es lo que me pasa y no puedo decirte. "No, no pasa nada."

"¿Estás seguro?"

"Sí, estoy seguro."

"Bueno."

La oyó lentamente caminar por el pasillo. Se deslizó por la puerta y se sentó en el suelo de su habitación desordenado. "¿Cómo diablos sucedió esto?" se preguntó en voz alta. "Hace cuatro días que era mi amiga. Mi tranquila, un poco espeluznante, amiga oscura. No se sentía atraído por ella entonces. Claro, yo pensé que era bonita, pero no de la misma manera que yo creo que Starfire es bastante bonita. Pero ahora que ella está llena de vida no puede empezar a gustar me ella. Espera un segundo, eso es todo, Todo lo que tengo que hacer es esperar hasta que raven obtenga sus poderes de nuevo. Entonces ella va a estar triste y reservada de nuevo. Puedes hacerlo chico bestia. Puede esperar. Quiero decir, ¿cuánto tiempo tomará para que los poderes de raven regresen? Probablemente sólo otro día a lo mucho. Sólo tengo que evitarla hasta entonces".

Al día siguiente él se aseguró de permanecer lo más lejos posible del raven. Por suerte, ella había salido con Starfire para disfrutar de un día en el centro comercial. Chico Bestia se sintió un poco mejor ahora que tenía un plan sobre cómo actuar con ella. Le dijo Cyborg todo lo que había descubierto y le hizo prometer que no le diría a nadie acerca de su pequeño enamoramiento. Cuando regresaron Chico Bestia se aseguró de mantener una buena distancia de ella.

"Oye Chico Bestia, mira lo que tengo", dijo raven yendo hacia él. Rápidamente comenzó a alejarse y salió de la habitación, fingiendo no oírla.

Sostenía un nuevo videojuego que quería probar.

Un poco más tarde que ella estaba buscando algo que ver y se encontró una película que ella pensó que sería bueno ver. Chico Bestia entro y ella sonrió. "chico bestia, ¿quieres ..." ella ni siquiera pudo terminar antes de que él salió rápidamente.

Raven entró en la sala común y encontró Chico Bestia viendo una comedia. Ella se echó a reír y se sentó junto a él y se rio a. "¿Qué película es?" Se volteo asía Chico Bestia, pero él no estaba ahí. Se volteo y lo vio salir de la habitación.

El resto del día fue igual. Cada vez que se acercaba a Chico Bestia este buscaba la oportunidad de alejarse de ella. Por quinta vez ella sabía que algo estaba pasando. No sólo eso, ella comenzó a sentir dolor. Ella trató de enfrentarse a él, pero él siguió alejándose.

Era de noche y los otros Titanes estaban en la sala común mirando un reality. Chico Bestia entró, comprobó que Raven no estuviera, y luego se sentó en el sofá. Se sentía muy orgulloso de sí mismo por mantener su plan y no pudo evitar dejar escapar una pequeña sonrisa. Finalmente fue empezando a sacarla de su mente.

"¿Alguno de ustedes ha visto a Raven por aquí?" preguntó Robin.

'no soy la persona que puede responderte ", pensó.

"Creo que ella está en el tejado", dijo Starfire. "Ella parecía muy molesta, pero ella no me dijo por qué."

"Tal vez uno de nosotros debería ir a verla", dijo Robin. "Chico Bestia, ¿por qué no vas?"

"¡No!" dijo rápidamente.

Esto llamó la atención de Robin y Starfire y lo miraron fijamente por un momento. "¿Por qué no?" preguntó Robin.

"Yo ... eh ... Sólo pienso que tal vez este sea un trabajo para Starfire", dijo tratando de sonar fresco.

"Pero ya he dicho que ella no quiere hablar conmigo", dijo Starfire. "No creo que ella no quiere hablar con nadie."

"Chico Bestia, ella podría hablar con tigo", dijo Robin.

"¿Por qué yo?"

"Debido a que los dos han llegado a tener un buena comunicación estos días", dijo Robin. "Ahora ve."

Chico Bestia miró a Cyborg en busca de ayuda, pero él se limitó a sacudir la cabeza. No había nada que pudiera hacer por Chico Bestia en ese punto. Chico Bestia suspiró y se dirigió a la azotea. Maldijo a Robin en voz baja mientras subía las escaleras.

Poco a poco abrió la puerta que conducía a la azotea y miró a su alrededor. Entonces la vio. Ella estaba sentada en el borde de la azotea, con los brazos alrededor de sus rodillas. Chico Bestia no estaba seguro de por qué estaba molesta, pero sabía que a Robin no le molestan hasta que se enteró.

"Hey Raven," dijo acercándose a ella.

Rápidamente volteo la cabeza y lo vio. Ella dio un salto y parecía que estaba secando sus mejillas de algo. "Oh, lo siento," dijo mirándolo. "Yo no creo que quiere estar aquí. Voy a irme y te dejaré en paz."

Se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero Chico Bestia la detuvo. "raven ¿estás bien? Parece que has estado llorando o algo así."

"No es nada," dijo ella, todavía sin mirarlo. "Ahora voy a dejarte para que puedas estar solo." Ella se apartó de él y siguió caminando hacia la puerta.

"raven espera!" dijo corriendo tras ella. "¿Por qué eres así?"

Ella se volteo hacia él y él se sorprendió al ver lágrimas en sus ojos. "¿Por qué me odias de repente?"

Chico Bestia fue sorprendido por esto. De todas las cosas que sentía por ella, lo último que el sentía era odio. "¿De qué estás hablando?"

"Cada vez que intentaba hablar con tigo hoy sólo me ignorabas," dijo ella tratando de dejar de llorar. "Estás actuando como si me odiaras."

"raven yo no te odio."

"Entonces, ¿por qué te fuiste de la habitación cada vez que entré?"

Chico Bestia podía sentir sus palmas sudar. Su corazón latía cada vez más rápido con cada momento que pasa. "raven... yo... lo siento.

Yo solo, no puedo decir por qué."

"¿Por qué no? ¿Estás enojado conmigo?"

"No."

"¿Entonces por qué?"

"Es... es complicado. Sólo créanme, yo no te odio."

"¿Cómo puedo creerte cunado no me dices porque? De todas las personas por que me haces esto a mí, pensé que sería la última. Me gustabas Chico Bestia." Chico Bestia sintió que su corazón se detuvo. "me gustas mucho." Y con eso se puso a llorar de nuevo y corrió hacia el interior y se fue a su cuarto. Chico Bestia estaba de pie en el techo por un largo tiempo, tratando de averiguar lo que había sucedido.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Continuara…..**


	8. Nuestro pequeño secreto

**Muy bien les invitó a mi página en Facebook, si el enlace no sale completo como de costumbre puede visitar mi perfil y encontraran la página hay subo las historias en cuanto las escribo…saludos**

 **facebook,com /Beast-dark-1017373468291819/?ref=tn_tnmn**

* * *

 **Capítulo 8 – Nuestro pequeño secreto**

Volvió a entrar en la sala común para su sorpresa los otros tres titanes lo miraban fijamente, y ninguno parecía feliz. Chico Bestia contesto sus miradas heladas con una mirada de sorpresa. "¿Qué?"

"Hombre, ¿qué diablos hiciste?" preguntó Cyborg.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntó Chico Bestia.

"has hecho llorar a la amiga Raven", dijo Starfire casi con rabia.

"No quise hacerlo", dijo Chico Bestia. "tuvimos un malentendido."

"Tal vez debería ir a pedir disculpas", dijo Robin.

"Sí, lo sé", dijo un Chico Bestia derrotado, sus oídos descendieron

Se puso de pie fuera de su puerta, sintiéndose horrible. Él nunca había tenido intención de hacerla llorar, nunca había tenido intención de hacer que se sintiera ignorada. Pero eso no fue lo peor. Ahora sabía que a Raven le gusta el, algo por lo que siempre había estado luchando. Y podría haber simplemente arruinado. Llamó a la puerta y esperó.

"¡Vete!" gritó ella.

"Raven, lo siento", dijo Chico Bestia rápidamente.

"No quiero hablar contigo ahora mismo", dijo raven soplando su nariz.

Chico Bestia suspiró y apoyó la frente en su puerta. Podía oír todavía sollozar del otro lado. "Siento haberte ignorado hoy."

"¿Tiene alguna idea de lo que se siente tener a la única persona que realmente te gusta completamente ignorando que te gusta que ni siquiera existes? Pensé que estábamos finalmente conectando, que nos estábamos convirtiendo en amigos."

"Somos amigos raven".

"Pero nunca hemos sido amigos de verdad. Nunca hemos sido capaces de hacer algo juntos porque somos tan diferentes. ¿Sabes lo divertida que me la eh pasado estos dos días con tigo? ¿Sabes todas las cosas que he tenido que pensar? Me gustaría estar calmada en la noche envés de extraña por qué estaba pensando ti. El ¿Por qué me encantó ver una película de terror con tigo? ¿Por qué me divertí mucho jugando videojuegos con tigo? Nunca pensó que iba a encontrar a alguien que me hiciera sonreír de la forma en que tú me haces sonreír. Y eso me hizo muy feliz. Y ahora, de repente, tú no quieres estar cerca de mí. "

La oyó llorar de nuevo. Mientras sollozaba podía sentir su corazón dolido. Esta fue la última cosa que él jamás quería hacer con ella. No podía soportarlo más. Tenía que decirle por lo que la había evitado todo el día. "Raven, la verdad es que... me gustas mucho.

Pero no de la misma manera que me gustas tú. Yo... si, si me gustas tú, de gustarme más que amigos. Es por eso que te ignoré todo el día, porque sé que tener sentimientos por ti está mal. Así que pensé que si me quedaba lejos de ti hasta que te tuvieras tus poderes entonces todo estaría bien y volvería a la normalidad. Nunca quise hacerte daño, Raven".

"Sólo estás diciendo eso para asarme sentir mejor", dijo Cuervo ahogándose con sus sollozos.

"No, no es cierto", dijo Chico Bestia. "Realmente me gustas. Y he tenido que pensar las mismas cosas que pasaban una y otra vez por mi mente. De repente no puedo dejar de pensar en ti. Eras tan divertida, tan enérgica. Siempre supe que esa persona estaba dentro de ti, Raven.

Pude verlo escondido justo debajo de la superficie. Y en mi corazón siempre dese que algún día verías eso. Me gustas mucho.

La última cosa que quiero hacer es hacerte daño".

Escuchó, pero no oyó nada. Ni el sonido de su llanto, nada. Entonces oyó su caminar hacia la puerta. Poco a poco se abrió y se asomó.

Tenía los ojos hinchados y enrojecidos por las lágrimas y sus mejillas estaban mojadas. Su nariz estaba roja de todos los tejidos. "¿Quieres decir qué?"

"Sí, yo nunca quise hacerte sentir mal", dijo Chico Bestia tan sinceramente como pudo.

"No, no es eso. ¿De verdad... yo?"

Chico Bestia Nunca había tenido la intención de decirle esto a la cara, pero ahora parecía tener otra opción. No podía equivocarse de nuevo. Se sentía avergonzado y sus mejillas comenzaron a ruborizarse. "Si."

Lentamente una sonrisa apareció en su cara y ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él. Ni siquiera dudó en abrazar su espalda. Una sensación de calor se extendió a través de los dos mientras se abrazaban. De pronto se dieron cuenta de lo cerca que sus rostros estaban. Ellos muy ligeramente comenzaron a inclinarse cuando de repente raven agarró su cabeza. Ella tropezó hacia atrás y cuando levantó su cabeza el chakra apareció y se apegó de nuevo a la frente de rave. Hubo una explosión de energía negra y Raven cayó de rodillas.

"Raven, ¿estás bien?" preguntó Chico Bestia ayudando a levantarse.

"Sí," dijo en voz baja de pie. Ella sintió que su cabeza daba vueltas y se dio cuenta de que tenía su chakra de nuevo. Los otros Titanes corrieron por el pasillo y encontraron a los dos.

"¿Qué pasó?" preguntó Robin.

"Nada", dijo Raven, con su voz monótona una vez más. "Sólo soy... volví a la normalidad."

"¿Y tú estás bien?" preguntó Cyborg.

"Sí, estoy bien", dijo dando un paso hacia atrás en su habitación. "Ahora, si no les importa, tengo que ponerse al día en mi meditación. Esperemos que no me llevará mucho tiempo para reprimir mis emociones de nuevo."

"Le deseo suerte amiga raven", dijo Starfire mientras Raven cerró la puerta. Tres titanes se fueron, pero uno se quedó atrás. Chico Bestia lamentablemente se quedó fuera de su puerta. Ella estaba de vuelta. La vieja raven estaba de vuelta y ni siquiera llegó a decirle adiós a la nueva.

"Bueno... esto es una mierda", dijo, y regreso a su habitación. Pero de repente la puerta de raven se abrió y ella tiró de él, le dio un beso apasionado. Él estaba, antes que nada sorprendido, pero luego sonrió y cerró los ojos. Ella lo soltó y se tambaleó hacia atrás, girando vertiginosamente.

"¿Nunca le digas a nadie sobre eso?", dijo y luego cerró la puerta. Se apoyó en la puerta y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. No podía dejar de reír por un momento, pero se detuvo cuando sus estantes empezaron a temblar con sus poderes. Chico Bestia estaba sonriendo también, pero se trata más de una sonrisa tonta. Bailó todo su camino por el pasillo y comenzó a cantar para sí mismo. Entonces tropezó en su habitación y se echó sobre su cama. Él no podía deshacerse de su sonrisa.

.

.

.

.

 **El Fin**


End file.
